The Monster I've Become
by sgt2x4
Summary: A human from our world end up in the body of a Titan, and now must fight to survive. How will he survive? How will he change the fate of this world? All these answers and more inside!


**Chapter 1**

 **The Waking Nightmare**

He was burning up. That was the first conscious thought that flooded into his mind as he began to awaken. He had never felt heat like this before, it felt like his insides were on fire, but he was in no pain. It was a very bizarre feeling. The second thing he noticed was how stiff and heavy he suddenly felt, especially his face, which felt like his mouth was stuck in a permanent too wide smile.

'Uhg, what did I do last night?' he tried to ask himself. He suddenly grimaced in pain as the muscles in his mouth tried to move, only to strain against the force that seemed to keep him smiling and his voice box screaming in protest causing the sound of a groan to escape his throat. The pain caused eyes to fly open and slowly move into a sitting position. What he saw made his stomach drop. He was sitting naked in the middle of what looked like a miniature medieval town surrounded by what looked like a massive wall on all sides, but it's what he didn't see that concerned him most.

'Holy shit! My dick is gone!' he thought to himself as he looked at the blank fleshy patch between his legs. He reached down and touched where his manhood use to be, trying feel for some sort of cut or stitching or something that would indicate that something use to be there, but there was nothing almost like there had never been anything at all. He quickly began checking himself for anything else missing, his hands feeling across his bulging belly and back searching for any signs of foul play, but finding none.

He scrambled up to his feet in a near panic and began looking around for something familiar, and that's when he spotted it, a moving figure in the distance. He began to move towards them, being careful not to damage the models as he moved around them, which was trickier then it seemed with his muscles being so stiff that it was making it hard to move quickly or fluidly. The building weren't too hard to navigate as the tallest of them seem to only come up to his chest, and it gave him time to focus on trying to figure out how he got here. His mind raced trying to decipher the scramble of memories that seem to make up his memories of the night before and now of them made sense at all. He was still deep in thought when a small form zipped by his face, startling him back to reality.

'Damn bug…' he thought to himself as he recomposed himself. He then noticed that he had almost made it to the figures and picked up his pace, his muscles becoming much easier to move the more he used them. As he approached he was surprised to see that the figures were all male in appearance, but they too had no penises to speak of, and they looked to be of various age and sizes. They were standing in what looking like some kind of town square or market with buildings on all sides with a single main road that lead towards the center of the town. They seemed to just be milling around, as if in their own little world. He approached one of the larger ones, though not as large as him, and tried to speak only to let out another groaning sound. When the man hadn't responded, he decided to tap him on the shoulder. The man turned and what he saw horrified him. The man's face was contorted in to a terrible grimacing smile, the kind of smile that looked forced and unnatural and conveyed not joy, only sick pleasure, but that was nothing compared to the eyes. The eyes were haunting and vacant, the kind of soulless stare that only belonged on a corpse, but here is was staring right back at him, unblinking and not conveying any emotion or intelligence at all. The man didn't say anything, nor did it make a move against him, just stared its blank stare before turning back to whatever it had been doing before.

He stood there, too afraid move, the horrible image burned into his mind. He slowly began looking at the others and found that they all seemed to be the same. Their face stuck in contorted expressions and the same horrible death like eyes. Then he looked closer and noticed that none of them seem to be breathing or blinking. Then a horrible realization hit him, when was the last time he blinked? He had been so worried about everything that had been going on that he hadn't even noticed that he hadn't been blinking at all. He tried to force himself to blink, tried to force his face to change, but the facial muscles wouldn't move. He was about to panic when he began to hear shouts coming from behind him.

He turned to see a group of tiny people standing of a roof, shouting at another tiny person who was standing on the street in a language he couldn't understand. His mind went blank. He couldn't process what he was seeing right now. He was staring at the one on the street level, who looked to be in a panic about something, fiddling with a strange metal contraption around their waist. He didn't have long to contemplate what was going on as the man behind him roughly shoved past him and made a beeline straight for the tiny person. A feminine scream came from the tiny person as she was scooped up by the man, and the people on the roof all began to claimer, appearing at odds at what to do.

The man opened his mouth and began moving the woman towards it. 'He wouldn't…' he thought as he watched. He tried to spring into action, 'I can save her! I know I can!' he thought as he tried to move forward, but his stiff body just wouldn't respond to his commands fast enough. He watch in horror as the woman disappeared into the gapping maw and with a horrible wet squish the mouth snapped shut. Blood sprayed from between the teeth of the monster in front of him, as cries of anguish came from the rooftops. His attention was drawn back to the roof, to which he was now close enough to see another woman on her knees sobbing as the rest of the tiny humans tried to get her to move, their eyes locked on his. Their eyes were full of hate and fear, the same look you would give a monster.

A movement on his right caught his attention, and he saw the monster, blood still oozing from it's mouth, making its way towards the group on the roof. He also noticed that the smaller ones had also begun trying to reach up at the tiny humans, but seemed to be too short to get to them. The tall one however, began reaching for another. He was ready this time, grabbing the monster in a full nelson and wrenching it away from the building, sending it crashing into one of the many buildings. The sound of compressed air went off behind him and as he turned around, the tiny people were gone. A wave of relief passed over him which was quickly replaced with pain as he felt teeth biting into his side. He wheeled around instinctually, causing the teeth to rip out of his side, and he slammed a fist into the side of the monsters head, causing it to stagger backwards and breaking two of his fingers. He readied himself for the next attack but stopped when saw all of the creatures encroaching on him. His mind raced as he began to realize he couldn't take them all on, so he turned and fled down the street towards the center of town as fast as he could go.

He managed to get away from the monsters when a group of tiny humans came zipping by with their strange machine, turns out the monsters care more about the tiny humans then him. He sat down, realizing just how inhuman he was feeling right now. He had been running for what felt like half an hour and he wasn't even tired. He looked at his hand and at the fingers he had broken, now fully fixed like it had never happened. He wasn't sweating, even though he felt hotter then he's ever felt before. He didn't thirst, nor was he hungry. He pulled his leg up to his chest, he wanted to cry, he wanted to do anything but face the truth. He was in a place he didn't know, surrounded by monsters that ate tiny humans, but the worst part by far, he was one of them. He stood up after what seemed like hours, but it was probably closer to minutes. He started walking, he had no idea where to go or what to do so he just walked through this waking nightmare.


End file.
